thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Bloom
Emma Bloom is one of Miss Peregrine's peculiar children—a syndrigast with the peculiarity of making fire with her hands. Early Life In Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children during the stand off with Dr. Golan, he reveals that Emma's parents had tried to sell her off to a circus when she was younger, but concluded in abandoning her at one when they couldn't. As revealed by Emma herself to Jacob in Hollow City, this is not the exact or full truth. However in both versions of events Emma's parents treated her badly, which is the case for most peculiar children when they begin to manifest. In ''Hollow City ''when the children are sharing their stories of manifestation, Emma refuses to tell her own and promptly leaves to sit in the back of the train car alone. When Jacob follows her, she claims that she didn't like to talk about her early life because it made her feel old. However, after revealing three secrets of his own, Jacob finally gets Emma to tell him her story. Emma tells Jacob that she first began to manifest her pyrokinetic ability at the age of ten, when she would set her bed on fire while sleeping. Because this would happen so frequently, her parents reduced Emma's bed to a metal cot which they stressed over not having anything flammable. Emma's parents continued to call her a pyromaniac and a liar, reasoning their claims with the fact that Emma was never burned from the fires she caused. In one event, Emma recalls being at the market when her hands began to swell and burn. Emma's mother, a highly superstitious woman, ran away and never returned, claiming that Emma was demon from Hell. Her father beat her and locked her in her bedroom, even tying her down with asbestos sheets so that she couldn't burn down the door. Because Emma was never untied, her father had to feed her by hand, which he did only once in a while. Eventually, Emma was saved by her younger sister Julia who freed her and she says that she owes her life to. She also claims that she owes her life to Miss Peregrine, who found her working as a fire-eater at a traveling circus. This moment was very meaningful to Emma, as she considers Miss Peregrine as her "true mum" and the day that they met was her birthday. In the Home Emma is said to have liked her home, but was very bored of it. She used to have a romantic relationship with Jacob's grandfather Abraham until he left to go fight in World War II. When Jacob arrives decades later, she at first believes him to be a wight trying to kill her and is skeptical of him, but soon takes a liking to him. Many times she shows her romantic intentions towards him, and eventually he accepts them. Emma is one of Miss Peregrine's most trusted wards despite her rough demeanor at times. Peculiarity Emma's peculiarity is the ability to produce fire. Her power began to manifest at age 10, when she would set her bed on fire while she slept. It isn't known if pyrokinesis (the ability to control fire with one's mind) is apart of Emma's peculiarity, as she has never demonstrated it. However, her peculiarity does include producing fire, heating up her hands to a red-hot state, immunity to flame, and producing masses or orbs of light. Her peculiarity is most likely one that needs to be exercised. While talking about her early life, Emma mentions to Jacob her hands swelling with heat and needing to stick them in ice to cool them down. Based on this, it's safe to say that Emma's hands will overheat if she doesn't practice her ability. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Emma's power is revealed in '''chapter 5 '''when Jacob observes a girl holding fire with her bare hands. Then in the loop, when she and Jacob are at the bar and the barman recognizes Jacob, she spills her alcoholic drink all over the counter and uses her palm to ignite it. A few moments later in the Priest Hole, Emma uses her peculiarity once again to light their way through the dark. Hollow City In the opening of the sequel, the children have been rowing away from Cairnholm island in three small rowboats for hours. In Emma's boat, Millard is sitting behind her at the bow, Hugh is sitting in front of her rowing, and Jacob is sitting behind Hugh. Emma is wearing a sunhat and reading a map. Throughout the book, she is warned several times by Jacob not to use her power, but she does anyway. Near the end she sorta breaks up with Jacob in order to try to break his heart, thus hoping to drive Jacob away and to safety, but it doesn't work. She, Addison, and Jacob are the only peculiars who escape the wights and imprisonment. Description Emma is a beautiful, young girl who can be a little mistrusting of strangers at first. She is not one to stand by and let her friends get hurt as is demonstrated when she decides to confront the wight outside of the loop. Emma is passionate in whatever she does and shows strong emotions in what she does and does like. She can be a little hot headed at times and even aggressive. Despite that though, she only means the best for the safety and well being of her friends and home. Relationships Jacob Portman Emma and Jacob, at their first meeting, had a very strained relationship, as Emma believed him to be a wight who wanted to kill her. However, they soon began to warm up to each other and formed a bond. Emma tries to flirt with Jacob many times, but he always rejects her advances, believing he is just a replacement for his grandfather. Abraham Portman Emma and Abraham once were lovers when Abraham was living at Miss Peregrine's. Unfortunately, their love affair ended when Abraham left the loop and began aging, growing up and falling in love with another woman. During Abraham's time at Miss Peregrine's, he and Emma were quite close in a romantic relationship. Not much about this point in their relationship is talked about in the book. However, Emma does often refer to Abraham as "Abe" or "My Abe". Their relationship is first revealed in '''chapter 6 '''when Miss Peregrine and Jacob are discussing Abraham's death. When she opens the door and finds Emma crying, and then fleeing, she explains to Jacob that Emma had a soft spot for Abe and that they'd been sweethearts, Emma continuing to be in love with him after he left. Bronwyn Bruntley Trivia * In '''chapter 8 '''Jacob finds a package in Emma's room labeled "Private correspondance of Emma Bloom Do Not Open". Despite the warning, Jacob continues to open the package and discovers several photographs and letters exchanged between Abe and Emma. * In one of the Hollow City book trailers , she is indirectly shown via. the fire in her hand. : * In http://ransomriggs.tumblr.com/post/128430840332/library-of-souls-pre-order-insanity-whaaaaaaat, the month of November picture of the calendar states that on November 9th, it is Emma's birthday. Category:Characters Category:Syndrigasti Category:Females Category:Miss Peregrine's Wards Category:Protagonists Category:Children